The present disclosure is directed towards a connector for an electrical circuit and more particularly to an electrical connector for a DC power supply. In general, the disclosed example connector provide a convenient and safe way to quickly connect, replace, and/or wire circuit elements together. In one known connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,661, a single piece molded connector housing is provided with a plurality of receiving bores each having an entry segment of a given diameter leading to a contact bearing of a lesser diameter and a forward segment of a larger diameter than the diameter of the bearing segment. Each of the bores includes a shoulder or step extending radially between the contact bearing segment and the forward segment defining a surface receiving the end of one or more lances formed in an electrical contact that preclude contact backout when fully inserted.
The connector described, however, typically requires a complicated molding process to create the thickness of the housing with the required flexibility and a complicated boring process to create the through holes. Additionally, the conductors described require sophisticated manufacturing techniques complicating the assembly process. Furthermore, the described conductors are cylindrical in shape, thereby limiting the size of wire that the conductor can accept. Still further, the connector does not include any external visual indication that the conductors are properly seated behind the step, thus the conductors may be subject to backout over time and/or when removing the wire.
Accordingly, there is an identifiable need for a connector that is adapted for use with a DC power supply including a universal pin-type DC power supply such as a universal MATE-N-LOK connector available from Tyco Electronics. The disclosed example connector provides for a different manufacturing technique, a push-in type contact for acceptance of multiple conductor sizes, and/or a connector that provides an indication that the contact is properly seated within the housing. The present disclosure provides one such connector.